


Change Isn't Always For The Better

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, I suppose, based off the headcanon that the turtle and butterfly are partners, hah its really short sorry, headcanons shoved everywhere, mentions of past miraculous death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Butterfly wielder means a new partner for the Turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Isn't Always For The Better

Fu had known this day was coming.

Nothing was truly lost forever, especially not a powerful piece of magic.

There were always those who coveted power, those who would do anything to bring them to a goal, no matter how twisted, how vile their path was.

It was such a shame that one of those was the one who was his new partner. The Butterfly was not meant to spread fear. The Butterfly was meant to inspire, to provoke a change for the better in the world. The Butterfly was meant to be able to flit about freely, creating and working through their champions, whilst the Turtle, their partner, kept them safe.

Fu did not have a good track record with partners.

The last Butterfly had been a mere child, a boy with hair the color of ink who couldn’t have been more than twelve. He was, to Fu, a son in all but name. Wayzz had Chosen him, as no wielder was permitted to Choose their partner. His smile had been bright enough to rival the sun, his laugh beautiful enough to rival the birds, and his eyes deep enough to rival the ocean.

His blood had been red enough to rival a rose.

No child could resist the lure of the battlefield. The boy had decided to fight himself, rather than appointing a champion. Fu could not dissuade him. That day, Fu failed to protect his partner, to fulfill his duty, and lost him.

The Butterfly Miraculous had vanished.

It was always hard for a kwami to lose their wielder in such a permanent way. Nooroo had fled with the brooch, leaving Fu and Wayzz to fruitlessly search through piles of bodies. They couldn’t even find his partner for a proper burial. The boy with a bright smile, a beautiful laugh, and deep eyes was left in the mound of corpses to be slowly reclaimed by the birds and bugs and earth.

They had sworn to never again choose a child as a wielder. It was too much responsibility, too much danger, for a child to handle. Every subsequent wielder was older, more mature, more experienced in the harsh realities of a world where the hero doesn’t survive every blow.

Even so, there were losses.

The Peacock disappeared, wielder, kwami, and Miraculous simply gone. The Fox lost themselves in their grief, rampaging through country after country before Fu managed to slow them down and relieve them of the duty. The wielder had been glad to relinquish the Miraculous.

The Fox needed to rest before it was ready to be wielded again. It could not be sent out now, not without more time and certainly not without the possibility of a partner to balance them. There could be no Fox without the hope of a Peacock. Lies need truth and truth needs lies, just as change needs stability.

Now, Change was in play once again, and Stability was fading fast.

New wielders were needed.

Fu sighed. They had sworn that no child would have to bear the burdern of a Miraculous again, but…

They had no choice.

The Ladybug and Black Cat must come forth, and the Turtle must be passed on.

A new Guardian must be trained, and soon, or else even the Ladybug and Black Cat would have difficulty defeating the Butterfly.

The Butterfly must be countered by the Turtle.

After all, that was how partners worked.

**Author's Note:**

> for reasons explained [here](http://thehibiscusthief.tumblr.com/post/148453053768/part-of-the-reason-i-dislike-the-gabriel-is) it makes a lot of sense that the turtle's partner would be the butterfly  
> i wanted to play with the idea and might do more  
> turtle!nino and butterfly!prince ali would be a really interesting dynamic, wouldn't it?


End file.
